


Restoration

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen II (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Boats and Ships, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), F/F, Fluff, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Gen, Northuldra (Disney), Post-Canon, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Restoration, Sailing, co-operation, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: With the help of their new Northuldra friends, Elsa and Anna lead an effort to restore their parents' ship, the one they'd found on their journey to the Enchanted Forest. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Restoration

Ever since Elsa and Anna had saved their kingdom and the Enchanted Forest, the two sisters had felt that more needed to be done to heal the wounds between Arendelle and the Northuldra people.

Their grandfather had harmed the Northuldra people and the poor souls of the forest had suffered from it for over thirty years. And Elsa and Anna knew that such a time of separation and suffering was over.

In order to help further the bridge between the two peoples, Elsa and Anna had decided that both should collaborate on a project, something constructive that both Arendelle and their northern cousins could be proud of.

And it was Anna who hit on the idea that they should restore the ship they'd found on the shores of the northern coast. The very ship their parents had died on when they'd tried to reach Atohallan themselves, only to be caught in the storm.

Elsa was a little surprised at the idea, but she soon agreed with Anna. That ship was the pride of their parents and it deserved better than to be rotting and decaying on the Northuldra coast. If their parents hadn't tried to reach Atohallan, Elsa wouldn't have reached it herself... and she wouldn't have learned the truth about what happened in the past.

The project was presented before both the Arendelle royal council and the Northuldra elders. Both came to an agreement, after some good persuasion from Anna. This was to be the first collaboration in history between the two peoples and Anna was sure it was going to be a success.

First came the task of moving the wreck from the Northuldra coast down to the Arendellian docks where the refurbishment would take place. Even by the miracles of the age, it would likely be impossible to transport, if Els hadn't hit on a rather unique solution.

Gaining the aid of the rock giants and her own snowman, Marshmallow, Elsa had the massive wreck carried down the Arendellian coast. To see the giants in the harbour had been quite a sight indeed, especially with them carrying a ship that had Elsa standing on top of it.

Once the ship was in the harbour, the real work began. Teams of Arendellian citizens and Northuldra tribesman, working in tandem to restore the ship. The Northuldra brought wood cut from the strongest trees in the forest, stronger than even some of the metals the Arendellians were used to, which were used to fortify the hull.

Honeymaren and Anna helped to lead the group weaving the ship's massive sails. The sails were sewn from the same fabric as the Northuldra's clothes, beautiful beige and cream. The arendellian crocus was woven into one of the sails and a Northuldra symbol in the other.

Anna hoped that when the ship eventually set sail, those that saw it on the horizon would know that it was a ship made by two cultures, working in harmony.

But, what Anna was most grateful for, was what Elsa was staying in Arendelle for the duration of the project. Sure, Elsa had never truly left Arendelle, even still slept in her own bed in the castle, but this was the longest she'd consistently stayed in one place for... well, over three months.

It brought Anna a sense of joy as she would awake in the morning and find Elsa snuggled up in her bed, spooning her, holding her in a loving embrace. Such was the case for that morning, when Anna awoke, knowing that Elsa would be holding her... but, she strangely felt no hands around her.

Panicking slightly, Anna turned, seeing Elsa standing near the bedroom window, looking out at Arendelle and the massive ship under restoration in the harbour.

The blonde smiled, seeing her sister awaken, hair messy as ever. "Oh, you're awake." She grinned, petting her. "I see becoming Queen has not stopped you from becoming a late sleeper, my love."

Anna giggled. "Yeah..." She then yawned and Elsa pressed a kiss to her nose. After Elsa had done Anna's hair, the Queen walked to the window, staring out at the ship. It was still quite a sight.

"It's weird to see it back here," Anna noted. "But... it deserved to be brought home."

Elsa smiled. "It's going to need a name."

"It already has one, doesn't it?" Anna wondered. "The Northern Wanderer?"

"Yes, but you have to admit... it should have a name fitting its new refurbishment," Elsa stated. "Honeymaren, Kristoff and I were discussing it at the bar the other night. Maren suggested the name... Unity."

"Hmm..." Anna noted. That name did sound very fitting since it was a symbol of unity and friendship between the Northuldra and Arendelle, something that would benefit both peoples. "I like how that sounds."

"She also suggested that if this does go well, the next collaborative project could be letting the Northuldra redecorate the castle a little," Elsa remarked.

"Oooh... hmm..." Anna thought. "Well, some of the wood is starting to get a bit old and worn and I do admit, the castle can look a little dreary from the front."

She leaned over and held her lover's hand.

"But... we shouldn't plan ahead so much," she admitted, giggling.

"True, true," Elsa said. "Shall we go and see how things are going down there?"

"Might as well," Anna agreed.

After getting breakfast together, Anna and Elsa made their way down to the harbour, to check in the restoration progress. The combined Arendellian and Northuldra teams were already hard at work restoring the massive ship, it almost looking complete.

Anna kept holding Elsa's hand, both the Queen and Fifth Spirit staring in amazement at the ship. To think, this ship and all aboard had been lost over six years earlier and now it was back home in Arendelle, soon ready to resume its original duty of being the royal ship for the house of Arendelle.

As they walked down the pier, Elsa leant over, using her magic to see the memories of the ship in the water upon its surface. She was still a little rusty at the talent, she admitted, but it was getting easier thanks to her connection to Atohallan. All the memories of its many voyages filled her mind, filling her with a sense of adventure.

She smiled. "We'll have you seaworthy in no time, old friend."

As Anna was looking at her sister, she noticed Kristoff walking down the gangplank of the ship in his overalls. He'd been leading the Arendellian side of the workforce, with Honeymaren and Ryder leading the Northuldra's team. Anna was glad she had placed her trust in him.

"Ah, your majesty!" he said with a big grin. "We weren't expecting you!"

Anna giggled. "Just Anna please Kristoff... and we're just dropping by to see how things are going."

Elsa looked over at Kristoff nodding. "Yes... you seem to be making excellent progress so far, Kristoff. When do you think we can let her set sail?"

"At the rate we're going? Probably in the next two or three weeks or so," Kristoff stated. "It was a really good idea to let the Northuldra help out, Anna. I don't think we'd have gotten this done without their help."

"Just making sure the bridge between our two worlds is flowing smoothly," Anna insisted.

Anna stepped up the gangplank, Elsa joining her on the ship. As they admired the work in progress, the two of them walked to the bow of the ship, Anna gazing out at the fjord with Elsa at her side.

Elsa took her hand again, smiling at her. "It will be quite a sight to see this ship sailing again."

The Queen nodded. "Yeah... I already know what I'm gonna do with her first voyage." Her eyes widened. "We're gonna go to all the various kingdoms near Arendelle, to display our collaborative effort... and give us a little vacation while we're at it."

Giggling, Elsa leaned in closer. "You know... we don't have to take everyone, beloved. It could just be the two of us on this beautiful ship."

"As much as I'd love that, Elsa," Anna said, taking her hands. "I'd rather let Kristoff, Marne and the others join us so they can take pride in the work they've done here and see it put to good use."

"As you wish," Elsa accepted. "As long as there are chances for us to spend some romantic evenings in the captain's cabin." She giggled.

"Oh, you can be sure of that," Anna said, before she pulled Elsa close and kissed her deeply on the deck of their ship.

It was a truly beautiful kiss, Anna holding Elsa on the deck as the blonde melted into her arms as they stood together on the bow. It had been a long time since they'd been anywhere together other than Arendelle... and Anna figured that it was high time that she and Elsa went out and saw the world, to bring joy wherever they went.

It's what their parents would have wanted after all, and it was an adventure worth having.

xXx

**Author's Note:** Found this in my drabbles pile and decided to finish it up. Isn't this a lovely sight? Arendelle and the Northuldra working together to create something beautiful. And yes, Elsa and Anna will probably use the ship for many a sea voyage and with Elsa's ice magic... they'll probably not need to worry about any storms in their way.

See you next time!


End file.
